Security systems provide an increased level of security in homes and other buildings. Security systems often include a centralized security controller operatively coupled to a number of sensors that are disposed throughout the home or building. When one of the sensors detects an alarm condition, the centralized security controller often displays a notification of the alarm condition on a display of a local keypad or the like. Often such displays have a limited size, or a limited number of characters that can be displayed, either of which can make it difficult to clearly identify the particular sensor from all of the sensors that triggered the alarm condition. For example, if a magnet contact sensor is installed on a window in a first bedroom on the second floor of a home, and that sensor detects an alarm condition, the security system may display the alarm notification “Alarm: WIN_1ST_BDR_2flr”. However, such an alarm notification only describes the bedroom as the first bedroom, which then requires the user to know which of say three bedrooms on the second floor corresponds to the “first” bedroom. Also, such an alarm notification does not identify which window sensor in the first bedroom triggered the alarm. This can make it difficult for a user to trace the alarm condition to a particular sensor in the home or building. To discover the source of the alarm condition, the user may need to check each and every sensor in the general area indicated by the alarm notification. This can be time consuming and tedious. Also, because the particular sensor that triggered the alarm may not be readily identifiable, the user's response to the alarm condition may not be optimal. What would be desirable is to provide a security system that enables a user to easily see and understand the source of an alarm condition.